Weeping for Willow
by OTT Barnes
Summary: An alternate ending to "Chosen." Willow starts to feel weaker after doing the spell to make every Potential into a Slayer.


**I do not own the characters of BTVS. Ownership goes to Joss Whedon and FOX.**

"Come on, Red," said Kennedy. "Make it happen."

Willow took a deep breath. She laid her hands on the Scythe and closed her eyes, concentrating. Her eyes tighten as he began to concentrate harder, holding the weapon firmly. Buffy, Faith, Spike and the rest of the Potentials stood underneath the Seal, waiting for Willow's spell to work as they watched in fear the Turok Han vampires charging towards them.

Suddenly the room got brighter, and Willow started to feel the power within the Scythe. "Oh…my…Goddess," she said.

Kennedy began to feel stronger as did the rest of the Potentials. She embraced the power that was developing in her. As she opened her eyes, she was astonished at Willow. Her whole figure was glowing! Her hair had changed from red to white as snow! Willow never felt this blissful performing a spell before. She let go out of the Scythe and was back to normal. She started breathing heavily since this small experience really exhausted her.

"You are a goddess," Kennedy said to Willow.

"And you are a Slayer," said Willow. "Get this to Buffy."

Kennedy grabbed the Scythe and ran out of the office to join the battle. Willow was so out of breath that she fell to her right on the floor.

"Ha! That was nifty."

Willow stood there on the floor, very weak. Her thoughts bent onto her friends, and how far she came in her life. She struggled to get up but was too feeble. The spell really took a lot of strength out of her.

Suddenly a huge beam of light blasted through the floor of the office. Fortunately, Willow missed it by two feet. It turned out that the amulet around Spike's neck was taking effect and shooting beams of light at Turok Han vamps. The ground began to shake rapidly. Rubble rained down from the ceiling. With as much strength as she had, Willow crawled to try and dodge from the crumbling debris. Kennedy ran into the office.

"Willow! Come on!"

"I'm sorry," Willow said, faintly. "I need…help."

"Oh, for God's sakes," Kennedy said, under her breath.

She held Willow up to her feet and helped her to move along. As they exited the office, Xander and Dawn tried to make their own escape. But for Xander, the first thing he had to do was to make sure that Anya was all right.

"Anya! Anya!"

"Right here!" said Anya. Xander turned around, and was relieved to see her and Andrew okay.

As everyone entered the bus, Kennedy carried Willow into the bus and laid her down on a seat. She was beginning to feel worried since Willow didn't look well. They drove on, while Buffy ran out to the rooftop of the school building, scythe in her hand. She jumped from building to building, until she made it on top of the bus. As the bus speeded its way, the whole town of Sunnydale collapsed from the immense power of Spike's amulet.

Dawn look out of the back window at the crater that was Sunnydale. She was shocked at what happened just now. She was beginning to worry that Buffy didn't make it out alive. Suddenly Buffy dropped down from the top of the bus. Dawn was very happy to see her sister alive and got out from the back door. She hugged Buffy, who was particularly stunned from the events of today. Giles was also relieved to see Buffy alive as he walked out of the bus.

"I don't understand," said Giles. "Who did this?"

Buffy just said, "Spike."

They stared at the crater, still amazed. The Sunnydale city limits sign fell back right into the hole. Buffy then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Xander who was out of breath.

"Buffy!" Xander said. He gulped loudly as he tried to say what was important. "It's Willow."

"What's the matter with her?" asked Buffy.

"She's feeling weak," he said. "Kennedy says it might have something to do with the spell she had done."

Buffy instantly grew concerned and ran inside the bus. Xander, Dawn, and Giles followed her. Buffy looked around for Willow. Inside the bus, everyone was trying their best to help one another with their injuries. Buffy's eyes found Willow at last with Kennedy by her side. She went up close to Willow. Willow looked at Buffy with drowsy eyes, and smiled at her

"I can feel them, Buffy," said Willow, breathing heavily. "All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere. You'll have to find them all."

"We will," said Buffy.

Before she knew it, Willow was surrounded by all her friends.

"Hey, guys."

"Willow, how do you feel?" asked Giles.

"Frail. That spell has really taken the life out of me. But strangely enough, I also feel fulfilled. That I've reached my peak and everything's going to be all right. I don't know if I can say the same for you all."

Willow looked around the concerned faces of her friends. Someone was missing in her mind. "Where's Spike?"

"He sacrificed himself to save us," said Buffy as she bowed her head.

"Oh, Buffy, I hate for you to lose another one of your strongest fighters," Willow said.

"Willow, take that back," said Xander. "You can't leave. Not while being the best of all of us."

"You should have seen her when she performed the spell," said Kennedy. "Baby, your powers really are something."

"Thanks," said Willow. "And Xander, in my eyes, _you_ were the best of us all. Yellow crayon, remember?"

Buffy gave Xander a pat on the shoulder. Willow then turned her attention to Anya. She didn't say anything. She was trying to act serious.

"Well, Anya," said Willow, "you won't have to worry about me being on your ass all the time. Take care of Xander, and I wish the best of luck to you two."

"Um…" Anya stuttered. It looked like she was about to crack.

"Don't be afraid," said Willow. "Be as inconsiderate as you can."

Anya gave a quick glance at Xander. "I'm really sorry you're dying, Willow," she blurted out. She was hoping what she said wouldn't offend Xander since he and Willow had been best friends. Xander gave a little smile to her.

"I'll take it," said Willow.

"Sweetie, please," said Kennedy. "Don't let yourself go after everything you've done for us. After everything we've been through together."

"We can't always we get what we want," said Willow as she touched Kennedy's cheek. "But you got what you needed, Kennedy, much like how you gave me what I needed."

Willow looked at her friends, sad faces still all round her. "I love you, guys...but…I'm going to be…with Tara now." And with that, she breathed her last.

Kennedy got up. She took a few steps forward and stopped. She glanced at the road ahead. Then she began to feel angry. "GAH!" she shouted. "It's not fair!" She fell on a seat and began punching the back of the seat in front of her. She punched and punched until she stopped, leaving dents at the seat in front of her. Then she began to sob.

"Somebody please console her," said Buffy.

"I'll do it," said Faith. She went over to where Kennedy sat and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's happened?" Wood asked.

"Just drive, please," said Faith.

So Wood started the ignition. Buffy covered Willow's body with her coat. She moved far back to the bus along with her friends. She and Dawn cried in each other's arms, while Xander sat all gloomy with Anya's arm around his shoulder. Giles felt a lot of sorrow, for Willow was the second closest thing to a daughter, next to Buffy.

After about forty-five minutes, everyone's emotions were calm. Buffy looked out of the window from the emergency exit door. Dawn looked at Buffy, trying to think of something to say.

"I bet you're jealous that Willow's in heaven now," she said.

"Grateful was the word I was leaning towards," said Buffy.

"Well, Bratty's still sad over Red," said Faith, now joining the gang. "But I got some of our girls to help her."

"Thanks," said Buffy. "I just want all of you know that Willow died strong, and so did Spike."

"I think we know that, Buffy," said Xander. Everyone nodded their heads to that.

"So, B," said Faith, "what's next since the Hellmouth is closed for business?"

"There is another one in Cleveland," said Giles. Everybody looked at him, perturbed. "Not to spoil the moment."

"Yeah, let us not forget that we saved the world," said Xander.

"We _changed_ the world," said Dawn.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," said Giles.

"Ugh," Dawn groaned, "can we go back to the hole so I can push him in?"

"You got my vote," replied Anya.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week," said Faith. "You're not the one and only chosen anymore. How's that feel?"

"Yeah, Buffy," said Dawn. "What are we going to do now?"

Buffy didn't say anything. She began to ponder. Sunnydale was demolished, but they made it out alive and destroyed the Hellmouth for good. Willow and Spike had died, but Spike fully redeemed himself with his sacrifice and Willow was able to control the magics in her and has been allowed to rest in peace with her lost lover presumably. And now she is not the only Slayer anymore, free to do whatever she wanted. What were they gonna do? Well, all Buffy could do was smile.

**A/N: I've been trying to think if I should leave Anya dead, but I've decided to keep her alive so one of the Scoobies can still have a relationship and she can be there to comfort Xander.**


End file.
